Quackerjack's Wild
by Smarty 94
Summary: When T.W. Barker opens up a casino in Quackerjack's honor; Quackerjack becomes angry at his image being used that he plans on destroying the casino while Randy tries to stop him and find out why Barker built it. Meanwhile; Salem and Colosso turn into humans and enjoy their time, but find that Sonic is depressed and decide to turn back to normal.
1. Barker's Casino

In Dominator's hideout; Joker was in a room watching TV when Quackerjack entered with a cup of pudding.

"Okay, better see what's on the news." said Quackerjack.

He grabbed the Remote and changed the channel and Joker glared at Quackerjack.

"HEY I WAS WATCHING JEOPARDY!" He shouted.

Quackerjack chuckled.

"To bad, we're watching Archer." said Quackerjack.

Joker became confused.

"I have no idea what that is." said Joker.

"All I can make out is that it's about an alcoholic and incompetent spy." said Quackerjack.

Joker became shocked.

"THAT SOUNDS TERRIBLE!" Joker yelled before smirking, "Let's watch it."

Later; the two were bing watching Archer.

"So many seasons that for some odd reason seem to have no connection with each other." said Joker, "I dig it."

Then the TV flipped to a news report.

"We interrupt this program for some breaking news." said Tom Tucker.

Joker pulled out a pistol and shot the TV, destroying it.

Quackerjack is mad.

"Seriously?" said Quackerjack.

"I hate when that happens." said Joker.

"Well now we have to steal another TV." said Quackerjack.

However another TV appeared shocked the villains.

The two looked up to see Killer Croc walking off.

"What's Crocker doing here?" said Joker.

"I heard he was fired by Hater after an incident with Rayman. Wouldn't surprise me if there was a running gag where Killer Croc was fired by Hater only to be back working with him by the next fic where Lord Hater is an antagonist." said Quackerjack.

**Interview Gag**

"You never know, it could happen." said Quackerjack.

**End Interview Gag**

Joker turned on the TV, and it was the news report.

"Good evening I'm Tom Tucker with the news." He said. "And what a News day it is today a billionaire has opened a Cassino called Quackerjack's Wild."

This shocks Quackerjack as he spits his drink out.

"QUACKERJACK'S WILD!" He shouted.

Joker who was covered in the drink groaned.

"Don't even, it's obviously a trap." said Joker, "I should know, I dealt with that issue."

"And the person who built it was none other then former con artist, T.W. Barker." said Tom Tucker.

Quackerjack growled in anger before throwing a TV remote at the TV, destroying it.

"HOW DARE THAT WOLF TRY AND CASH IN ON MY IMAGE!" yelled Quackerjack.

"Now we've got to steal another TV." said Joker.

Quackerjack glared at Joker.

"Look who's talking." said Quackerjack.

He then grinned.

"I'm gonna kill that wolf and your gonna help me." He said.

Joker is mad.

"No." He said.

"You're no fun." said Quackerjack.

"Fool." said Joker.

"I know you are, but what am I?" said Quackerjack.

Killer Croc then appeared.

"Okay, take it easy there crackers." said Croc.

Quackerjack started groaning.

"Oh man, I feel dizzy." said Quackerjack.

Croc was shocked.

"Okay, take it easy there, let's get you to your room." said Croc.

He took Quackerjack away.

"He's faking it, I know it because I did the same thing." said Joker.

In a room; Killer Croc and Quackerjack entered the room before the duck laid down on his bed.

"Alright, I'll get you a doctor who doesn't mind working with villains." said Croc.

"Yes, hurry." said Quackerjack.

Killer Croc left the room and Quackerjack smirked before chuckling.

"Sucker." said Quackerjack.

He stood up and opened his window before jumping out and running from the hideout.

"What a buffoon." said Quackerjack.

Little did he know was that Killer Croc entered the room while smirking.

"I know you are, but what am I?" said Croc.

Meanwhile at Toon Manor; Randy in his ninja outfit was standing on top of the water tower with only one foot.

"Be graceful, be steady." said Randy.

Then Wakko appeared before tapping Randy on the back, making him fall off the tower.

"YAAAA!" screamed Randy.

The teenage ninja fell on the ground and groaned as Joker appeared.

"We need to talk." said Joker.

Randy became shocked and grabbed Joker by the neck.

"What're you doing here?" said Randy.

Joker is mad.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BRAT!" shouted Joker.

"Not until you tell me why you foolishly came here." said Randy.

"A new casino created by T.W. Barker opened up and Quackerjack is going to destroy it due to how it's in his image." said Joker.

Randy just stared at Joker before letting him go.

"Okay, but just to be certain." said Randy.

He pulled out his S.H.I.E.L.D judgement scanner and popped it open before the device starting scanning Joker.

"You are charged with helping him with the plan to destroy a casino." Said Randy.

Soon a circle appeared around Joker and flashes of X and O appeared and Joker became nervous.

The circle then stopped at the blue O.

Randy looked at the judgement scanner and closed it up.

"Story checks out." said Randy.

Joker smiled.

"I know and I can help you." He said.

Randy was confused.

"What I may be evil and crazy but going against a Casino again, no way." Joker said.

Randy shook his head.

"Smoke bomb." Randy said before tossing a smoke bomb to the ground which then exploded before clearing off, revealing Randy was gone.

Joker is shocked.

"Of course." said Joker.


	2. Salem and Colosso Are Human

In the mansion; Salem and Colosso were sitting in the living room watching nature programming.

"Oh this is just sick, you're disgusting for watching feline mating rituals." said Colosso.

"Says the one who can reproduce quickly." said Salem.

"Good point." said Colosso.

The two resumed watching the nature show.

"How do people enjoy this stuff?" said Colosso.

"No idea." said Salem.

Just then Dot came by and saw saw them and sighed.

"What are you two doing?" asked Dot.

"Shows of mating in nature." said Salem.

The show then changed to elephants mating rituals.

The three became shocked.

"CHANGE THE CHANNEL, CHANGE THE CHANNEL!" yelled Colosso.

They changed the channel to Arthur and it's a wedding episode.

"And this just got weirder." said Salem.

He pulled out a pistol and pulled the trigger before the TV exploded.

**Interview Gag**

"It's one thing for Disney, Cartoon Network, and Nickelodeon to promote LGBT people, but PBS Kids doing that is going to far." said Salem.

**End Interview Gag**

"Now we need a new TV." said Colosso.

"I am not going to sit through a PBS show that supports LGBT characters to simple minded preschoolers." said Salem.

Dot rolled her eyes.

"Conservatives." said Dot.

She then walked off and Yakko came by.

"I don't know why people are so upset at LGBT people, I think it's great that they're being presented." said Yakko.

Then a guy in a police uniform appeared.

"Heyyyyyyyyyy." said the guy.

Yakko became shocked.

"Nevermind, it's disturbing." said Yakko.

Then a portal appeared underneath the guy before he fell into it as the portal closed up.

"Wasn't me." said Yakko.

Salam smirked.

"It was me." He said.

Colosso looked at Salem in confusion.

"You could do magic this whole time and didn't bother whipping it out?" said Colosso.

Salem nodded.

"Yep." said Salem, "I am a warlock."

**Interview Gag**

Colosso is mad.

"Unbelievable." said Colosso.

**End Interview Gag**

Just Wakko came by and saw the two pets.

"Hey guys." He said. "What's happening?"

"We destroyed a TV." Said Salem.

Wakko nodded.

"Cool." said Wakko.

He then ate the destroyed Tv and Salam and Colosso sighed and left.

"Just out of curiosity, since you still have a bit of magic left, can you by chance turn us human?" said Colosso.

Salem did some thinking.

"Maybe just one person, when the witches council sentenced me to life as a cat, they made the curse so good that I can't even turn myself into a human if I tried." said Salem.

Colosso smirked.

"Then do it to me, and I'll use some science to turn you human." said Colosso.

Salem nodded.

"Alright." said Salem.

He then zapped Colosso who turned into his human form, but without any clothes on, minus a monocle over his right eye.

"Let me know when it's done." said Colosso.

"I will once I get clothes." Said Salem.

Salem walked off as Colosso became confused.

"What is he talking-"Colosso said before looking down and becoming shocked, "HOLY SHIT, I'M NAKED!"

Salem then appeared with a huge pile of clothes.

"These are all Lynn Sr's clothes." said Salem.

"HAS ANYONE SEEN MY CLOTHES!?" yelled Lynn Sr.

"NO!" yelled Salem.

"NO!" shouted Colosso.

"Hurry, put em on." said Salem.

Later; Colosso was dressed up like Lynn Sr.

"I look stupid." said Colosso.

"Well they were the only things that would fit you." said Salem.

Colosso sighed.

"I guess." He said.

Later; the two were in a laboratory and Colosso was mixing up some formulas.

"There, that should do it." said Colosso.

Salem is mad.

"It better, I don't want to have to spend another hundred years as a cat." said Salem.

Colosso held a vile close to Salem.

"Drink it." said Colosso.

Salem gagged.

"Seriously?" He asked.

Colosso nodded.

"Well, bottoms up." said Salem.

He then drank the formula.

Soon smoke went around him and he became human.

"Did it work?" said Salem.

Colosso smiled.

"It did." said Colosso.

Salam looks in a mirror.

The now human feline laughed.

"It worked, I'm handsome again." said Salem.

He turned to Colosso.

"Let's go to a bar and get drunk off of lots of expensive alcohol." said Salem.

Colosso smiled.

"Yeah man." said Colosso.

With that, the two left.


	3. Investigating the Casino

At a huge building with a spinning head of Quackerjack on a pole which sure enough was called Quackerjack's Wild; Randy in his ninja cycle stopped at a parking lot before turning off the cycle.

He stood up and looked at the building.

"Ugly." said Randy.

He then sighed.

"Well, better check stuff out." said Randy.

He leaped up the wall before reaching the roof.

The teenage ninja then jumped into a penthouse office and looked around.

He then saw a model of Quackerjack's Wild.

"Hmm." said Randy.

The teen inspected the model and grabbed the pole before removing it from the model.

"Well, the business is legit." said Randy.

He walked to the desk and opened a drawer before looking at lots of pieces of papers.

"Wow, bank breaker." said Randy.

**Interview Gag**

"Barker really broke the bank on this one." said Randy.

**End Interview Gag**

"Whatever Barker was planning, he sure planned it good to get Quackerjack riled up." said Randy.

Then Killer Croc entered the room and saw Randy before becoming angry.

"HEY!" yelled Croc.

Randy saw Killer Croc.

"What the Killer Croc?" asked Randy, "What are you doing here?"

Killer Croc grinned.

"I work for Barker now." He said.

**Interview Gag**

First was Killer Croc.

"Yeah, since being fired by Hater, I've been looking for work, then came across Barker who hired me on the spot." said Croc.

Lastly was Randy who was still shocked.

"This might be a running gag throughout the series." said Randy.

**End Interview Gag**

Killer Croc ran to Randy and tried to throw a punch at the teen, only for Cunningham to avoid it.

Randy pulled out a smoke bomb and tossed it on the ground before it exploded.

The smoke cleared up, revealing that Randy was gone.

Croc groaned.

"Damn, he got away. The boss won't be to happy about this." said Croc.

He walked off, but failed to notice that Randy was on the roof of the building with his ninja outfit off and pulled out a phone before dialing a number on it and putting the phone to his ear.

"Yeah, I got a favor to ask of you." said Randy.

In the casino; Quackerjack entered the casino and looked around.

"Hmm, this is actually nice. Shame that I have to burn it to the ground." said Quackerjack.

He then grinned.

"I think I'll have some fun." said Quackerjack.

Then a worker dressed like him gave him a plate full of casino chips and cards.

"Open up table 3." said the worker.

Quackerjack chuckled and walked to a table where several gamblers were at.

"Alright, game's called Blackjack, Quackerjack's rules." said Quackerjack.

He started shuffling the cards before dealing them out, only to reveal he now had a 10 hearts and a 10 cloves, as well as an ace of spades.

"Oh look at that, blackjack already." said Quackerjack.

The players became shocked.

"What?" said one of the players.

"Another go." said Quackerjack.

He reshuffled the cards and dealed them out, only for another result similar to happen, but with a nine diamonds, ten spades, and two hearts.

"Blackjack again." said Quackerjack.

In a security monitoring room; one person was watching Quackerjack's table and became mad.

"Hey Barker." said the man.

T.W. Barker appeared behind the man.

"Yes?" said Barker.

"That dealer is doing some sleight of hands with the cards, I'm calling security." said the man.

He picked up the phone, only to be stopped by Barker.

"Hold up." said Barker.

He looked at the video to see Quackerjack cheating his way through blackjack and smirked.

**Interview Gag**

"At last, Quackerjack is here, time to put my plan into effect." said Barker.

**End Interview Gag**

"Let him deal." said Barker.

The man put the phone down and groaned in annoyance.

"Fine." said the man.

Back in the main part of the casino; the players at Quackerjack's table groaned and left.

"Oh come on, I'm just getting warmed up." said Quackerjack.

Max Goof who was in a black tuxedo and his wife wearing a blue dress were looking around the casino and saw Quackerjack.

"If that doesn't speak trouble, I don't know what does." said Roxanne.

The two walked over to the table and Quackerjack saw the two.

"Try your luck friend?" said Quackerjack.

Max smiled and sat down.

"Not at all." said Max.

He set some poker chips on the table as Quackerjack started shuffling.

"Say, you look familiar. You're that valet at the House of Mouse." said Quackerjack.

Max chuckled.

"You got me, and this is my wife who works as a waitress." said Max.

"Hey." said Roxanne, "And you are?"

"Just some nameless duck shuffling his cards away." said Quackerjack.

"To bad it has to be in such gruesome surroundings." said Max.

Quackerjack became confused.

"Wait what?" He asked.

"Yeah I mean why make a theme after that Joker Duck Quackerjack?" asked Roxanne, "I mean no offense but he is crazier then all of the villains Darkwing Duck faced."

"They're nothing compared to Quackerjack, he's much better then that Tuskerninni character." said Quackerjack.

"My honest opinion is that the walrus is better at villainy, playing dumb and acting like he's reformed, only to reveal his plan after pulling them off, that's true villainy. Quackerjack can just do things to ones mind." said Max.

Quackerjack dealt some cards to himself and Max in anger.

"Who says you even have a mind?" said Quackerjack.

Max looked at his cards to see a 3 cloves and a 9 spades before setting them face down.

"Yeah I'd go nuts myself if I had to look at that ugly smile all day long." said Max.

Quackerjack growled in anger.

"Why I oughta." Quackerjack quietly said.

Max tapped Roxanne's leg before pushing some chips to Quackerjack.

"Hit me." said Max.

Roxanne pulled out a tiny spider like device and set it on a table before it walked over to Quackerjack and stuck itself onto his foot before Quackerjack pushed some chips forward and dealt a king of spades to Max.

The duck flipped his cards around, revealing a ten diamonds and a queen of diamonds and smiled.

"Oh boy, twenty." said Quackerjack.

Max flipped his two cards up before putting them down face up, revealing that his nine of spades was replaced by an eight spades.

"Lucky me, twenty one." said Max.

Quackerjack was shocked.

**Interview Gag**

"Why that no good, how'd he cheat me out of my chips?" said Quackerjack.

**End Interview Gag**

Max pulled the chips towards him before putting them into a bucket.

"Good night." said Max.

He and Roxanne walked off as Quackerjack growled in anger and broke a chip.

Roxanne walked towards a counter as Max exited the building and walked to a parked car as Randy in ninja outfit landed in it.

"Well?" said Randy.

Max then reached into his sleeves and pulled out a similar deck of cards.

"He's here." said Max.

Roxanne appeared next to her husband.

"He's got a tracking device on him which he doesn't know about." said Roxanne.

Randy nodded.

"Good." said Randy.

He then pulled out copies of the forms he was looking at and gave them to Max.

"I mad copies of those forms before coming here." said Randy.

The two adults looked at the paper.

"Mutual Trust Insurance? He's nearly out of money?" said Max.

"Barker know's what he's doing. Get that evidence to MacArthur and Sanders." said Randy.

Max and Roxanne nodded.

"Got it." said Roxanne.

She and Max got into the car as Randy climbed out of it before the vehicle drove off.

He then looked at the readers.

"Let's hope this works." Said Randy.


	4. Human Time

With Colosso and Salem; the two were in a bar drinking lots of beer.

"I can drink more then you." said Salem.

Colosso laughed.

"As if." said Colosso.

The rabbit resumed drinking beer.

Salem smirked and drank another beer.

Later; the two were tossed out of the bar into a pile of garbage.

"And don't try to run up the tab." said the bartender.

He slammed the door.

**Interview Gag**

"Why?" said the bartender.

**End Interview Gag**

The two humans started laughing.

"So what now?" said Colosso.

"Dave and Busters to get a kick ass prize?" said Salem.

Colosso nodded.

"Yeah man." said Colosso.

Later; the two were in a Dave and Busters playing Skee Ball.

"OH YEAH!" shouted Colosso.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" yelled Salem.

He tossed a ball into a hole with the number 100 on it.

"I keep getting jackpots." said Salem.

The two laughed.

"Amazing." said Colosso.

Salem tossed his last ball into the 100 score hole and lots of tickets came pouring out as Salem pulled them out.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, I'm in heaven." said Salem, "Look at all these tickets we've gotten in total."

The kids saw this and cried.

The two adults noticed the kids and did some thinking.

Later; the children were running out of the prize center with Nintendo Switches cheering as Salem and Colosso noticed.

"So young and happy." said Colosso.

"Just like we once were." said Salem.

He then pulled out the tickets he and Colosso had and smiled.

"Let's get some prizes." said Salem, "Good thing we taught those kids how to rig the games into giving them lots of tickets."

"Agreed." said Colosso, "We've got billions of these tickets, better use them all up."

The two ran into the prize center and came out with lots of bags worth of stuff.

"A Playstation 4, K Cup coffee maker, glass Dave and Busters mug, and lots of candy." said Salem.

Colosso smirked.

"Awesome, now what to do next?" said Colosso.

"Let's rig a barber cut and a key master arcade machines so that they always give away free prizes." said Salem.

Colosso smirked

"Good idea." He said.

Later; the two were doing some work to a key master arcade machine.

"Jerks rigging these things so that people can only get a prize after a certain number of tries. That's just cold." said Salem.

"I know even villains don't do that." Said Colosso.

The two stopped rigging the machine.

"Alright, let's get the 500 dollar gift card for Amazon." said Salem.

He put two quarters in the machine before pushing some buttons, making the key move to a hole with an Amazon gift card.

The key went into the hole before turning around and pulling the card out and making fall into the dispenser.

Colosso pulled the card out.

"We're rich." said Colosso.

He then laughed.

"Now for the barber cut machine." said Colosso.

The two walked over to a barber cut machine that was next to the master key machine before doing some work on it.

The two stopped working.

"There, now to test it out." said Salem.

Colosso put some quarters into the machine before moving the scissors to some string that was holding a GoPro.

The scissors cut the string and the GoPro fell to the dispenser as Salem pulled it out.

"Sweet." said Salem.

He took it out of the box and put it on his head.

He smiled.

"This feels good." said Salem.

Just then he sees Sonic.

"Hey, check it out." said Salem.

Colosso turned to see Sonic.

"Whoa it's Sonic." Said Colosso.

"Do we dare?" said Salem.

Sonic was looking at pictures of himself, Salem, and Colosso on his phone and sighed.

"Why, why did you run away? I thought you liked it with me." said Sonic.

The two humans became shocked.

"Nope, not until we turn back to normal." said Colosso.

"But we are normal." said Salem.

"I mean as Animals." said Colosso, "Sonic really misses us and truth be told so do I."

Salem groaned.

"We've only been gone for one evening, how can you miss him already?" said Salem.

"Time flies for rabbits. Hence why we reproduce very quickly." said Colosso.

**Interview Gag**

"It's disgusting, I know." said Colosso.

**End Interview Gag**

"Quickly, back to the mansion." said Salem.

The two ran off.


	5. Barker's Reasons

Back in Quackerjack's Wild; Quackerjack was pushing a cart full of explosives down a hallway when Randy landed in front of the duck.

"Hold it Quackerjack." said Randy, "You don't want to do this."

Quackerjack groaned.

"Actually, I do." said Quackerjack.

Randy is mad.

"So seriously you don't." He said.

"Bite me." said Quackerjack.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." said Randy.

"Yes I do, vengeance." said Quackerjack.

The two started throwing punches towards each other, but blocked each one.

**Interview Gag**

"Sheesh this guy can keep up with me." said Randy.

**End Interview Gag**

The two were still fighting each other, but Quackerjack pulled out a walking stick and swung it at Randy who blocked it with a sword.

The Duck is pissed.

"Curses." said Quackerjack.

He and Randy resumed clashing weapons with each other.

But then the duck pulled out a slime ball and tossed it at Randy before it exploded, covering Randy in slime and sticking him to a wall.

Quackerjack laughed.

"Stick around, I've got things to do." said Quackerjack.

He resumed pushing his cart off.

"Ninja rage." said Randy.

His ninja outfit turned red and black before the slime melted off of him and he walked away from the wall.

The outfit changed to normal color and Randy looked on at Quackerjack.

"Can't worry about him now, better stop Barker." said Randy.

He ran off.

Quackerjack appeared in an empty room and chuckled.

"Time to get to work." said Quackerjack.

He pulled the blanket from the cart, revealing lots of explosives before he started setting them up.

Little did he know was that Barker was watching everything from his office.

"Fool." said Barker.

He pushed a button next to a speaker on his desk.

"I want my personal chopper on the roof in ten minutes." said Barker.

"_Yes sir Mr Barker_." said a voice from the speaker.

Barker opened up a briefcase and stuffed some wads of cash into it and his original forms into the case before a ninja star lodged to the case.

Barker gasped as Randy landed in the room.

"Going somewhere Barker?" said Randy.

Barker growled.

"What more do you want, you've already trashed my office. What more will you destroy?" said Barker.

Randy looked around.

"Nothing, this place already looks terrible, especially since you want this place destroyed." said Randy.

"After paying billions to build it? That's not good business." said Barker.

"True, but I know what's really going on here. You never had any money to begin with, instead you hired a ton of workers who'd build a building for nothing to be designed in Quackerjack's likeness so that he'll be upset about it and want to destroy it, insure the place with mutual trust insurance, then sent Killer Croc to Dominator's hideout to let the duck know about the place, and once he destroyed the casino, you'll collect the insurance money." said Randy.

**Interview Gag**

Barker was shocked and whistled.

"Not bad." said Barker.

**End Interview Gag**

Barker smirked.

"You've hit the jackpot Cunningham, but I can't let you blab about everything." said Barker.

He pulled out a taser and fired it at Randy who was then electrocuted before passing out.

Then Killer Croc entered the room and saw the teenage ninja.

"Well look who it is. Norrisville Ninja Randy Cunningham." said Croc.

He smirked.

"Want me to eat him?" He asked.

Barker looked at Killer Croc.

"That's disgusting even for me." Said Barker. "Just like seeing a Bird eating Chicken."

**Cutaway Gag**

A raven was eating lots of chicken before burping loudly.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"Instead, throw him into the room that Quackerjack is rigging to explode." said Barker.

Croc nodded.

"Yes sir." said Croc.

He picked up Randy and walked off with him.

Later; Croc tossed Randy in the same room as Quackerjack before walking off.

The duck noticed Randy and did some thinking.

Later; the teenager was out of his ninja outfit and strapped to a roulette wheel before groaning and waking up.

Quackerjack looked at the teen.

"Wakey wakey Cunningham." said Quackerjack.

Randy looked around in confusion.

"What-what's going on?" said Randy.

"An awesome deathtrap I put effort into. This wheel is connected to all the explosives in the room, once it stops spinning, you, the casino, and that con artist Barker will be blown sky high. Not bad eh?" said Quackerjack.

He chuckled.

"Not bad indeed, but the only problem is that this is what Barker wants to happen." said Randy.

QuackerJack laughed.

"Yeah right." Said The Joker Duck.

Randy smirked.

"No really, he does want this place to burn to the ground so that he can collect the insurance." said Randy.

Quackerjack scoffed.

"As if, no way anyone would be dumb enough to commit insurance fraud like this." said Quackerjack.

"Then why would Barker send Killer Croc to infiltrate your hideout so that he can stir up your emotions?" said Randy.

The Duck was about to say something when he realized something.

"Wait, how'd you know Killer Croc was in my hideout?" said Quackerjack.

"Because he came into Barker's office when I was investigating this place." said Randy, "It's very obvious that Barker sent Croc to your home so that you'd know about this casino. By the time you even get clear of this place, Barker will be miles away laughing at you."

Quackerjack growled in anger.

"WHY THAT NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH, PLAYING ME FOR A PATSY!" yelled Quackerjack.

He walked over to some explosives and unplugged them.

"Change of plans, I'm going after Barker and settling the score with him on my own. But that doesn't leave you off the hook." said Quackerjack.

He walked to the door, but pushed a button on a wall that made the roulette wheel spin around very quickly.

"Enjoy." said Quackerjack.

He pulled out a time bomb and tossed it into the wheel before closing the door.

Randy shook himself out of his ropes and crawled over to the bomb and opened it up, revealing some wires.

The teen groaned.

"Every time." said Randy.

He cut one of the wires and the timer stopped counting down.

The teenager sighed.

"What a relief." Said Randy.

He stood up.

"Now to get Barker and Quackerjack." said Randy.

He then smirked and put on his mask as the ninja outfit appeared before he ran off.


	6. Back to Normal

Back in Toon Manor; Salem and Colosso walked into a laboratory and Colosso was mixing up lots of formulas.

Salem sighed.

"Well, being human again was sure fun while it lasted." said Salem.

"Just be glad we got away with all that rigging we did in Dave and Busters." said Colosso.

Salam nodded.

"Agreed. I'm surprised that security failed to notice what we were doing." said Salem.

With the Sequirty Guards they were sleeping.

Back at the mansion; Colosso finished the formula.

"Okay, this should do it." said Colosso.

He then looked at Salem.

"You ready?" said Colosso.

Salem sighed.

"Yeah." said Salem.

He grabbed the vile and drank the formula.

Soon in flashes of light they are back in animal forms only Colosso is a cat and Salam a bunny.

The two looked at themselves in a mirror.

"We're animals." said Salem.

"Yeah, the wrong ones." said Colosso.

"CURSE YOU DRAGONEMPEROR999 FOR MAKING US BECOME THE WRONG ANIMALS!" shouted Salam.

"Now what? We don't have any opposable thumbs." said Colosso.

"What's going on here?" A Voice asked.

The two animals shrieked and hid under a table as Pinky and the Brain entered the room.

"We were planning on world domination, and someone's breaking the fourth wall." said Brain.

"Yeah, Zort!" yelled Pinky.

Salam signed.

The two animals emerged from under the table.

Pinky and Brain groaned.

"Always." said Brain.

"What happened?" said Pinky.

The whole story came out, much to the shock of the mice.

"Wow, that's very shocking." Said Pinky.

"Even I'm shocked." Said Brain.

"You rigged a ton of games in a Dave and Busters?" said Pinky.

Colosso shook his head.

"That has nothing to do with this situation." said Colosso.

"I'm actually with Pinky on this one." Said Brain, "That is very rotten."

"We were bored." said Salem.

Colosso nodded.

"Yeah, especially with those machines that are rigged to begin with." said Colosso.

"I take back my statement." said Brain.

He looked at some formulas on the table.

He then turned to Colosso.

"I take it you want me to change this whole thing?" said Brain.

The two opposite animals nodded.

"Come Pinky, we've got work to do." said Brain.

Later; the two mice were mixing up lots of formulas.

Pinky dumped a vile of blue stuff into a bunsen burner with orange stuff, turning the formula into a green formula.

"Does this even make sense?" said Pinky.

"Not to sure." said Brain.

Later; the formula was dumped into two viles before they were given to Salem and Colosso.

"Ok this should be perfect." Said Brain.

Salem and Colosso drank the formulas before turning back into their respective animals.

The two looked at themselves.

"We're normal." said Salem.

Colosso laughed.

"IT WORKED!" yelled Colosso.

"And with no problems whatsoever." said Salem.

The two walked off, but Pinky and Brain became shocked.

They were shocked by the sight that Salem and Colosso had each other's tails.

Pinky and Brain looked at each other.

"Uhhh Brain I say we skip trying to take over the world tonight and just relax after what we saw tonight." Said Pinky.

Brain nodded.

"Agreed. So instead we'll go through some therapy and plan for tomorrow night." said Brain.

"Why, what're we doing tomorrow night?" said Pinky.

"The same thing we do every night Pinky, try and take over the world." said Brain, "As soon as we get over this fiasco."


	7. Stopping Barker and Quackerjack

On the roof of Quackerjack's Wild; a helicopter was waiting at the helipad as Barker ran into it.

"Let's go, let's go." said Barker.

"Got it." said the pilot.

The helicopter flew off as Randy appeared.

"Oh no I'm too late." He said.

Randy looked around and saw some guy lying on the ground groaning.

The teen bent down to the man.

"What happened?" said Randy.

"I've been jacked by a duck. Barker's in the copter." said the man.

Randy looked at the chopper which was flying around in a circle in confusion.

Inside the copter; Barker became confused.

"Hey what's the big idea, why're we still here?" said Barker.

The pilot chuckled before taking the outfit off, revealing it was actually Quackerjack who held a gun to the wolf's face.

Barker gasped in shock.

"You?" said Barker.

"That's right Barker, all because of me. Having Croc turn me loose on this place just because of an insurance scam you planned on, you're more nuts then me." said Quackerjack.

He pushed the autopilot button on the controls.

"You were supposed to destroy the casino." said Barker.

"I know, but I had a change of heart. Kill you, then take over the casino and all the cash that'll come." said Quackerjack.

**Interview Gag**

"Thank you DragonEmperor999 for the idea." Said QuackerJack.

**End Interview Gag**

"But you can't do that." said Barker.

"Oh come on Barker, you should have know that there'd be a wild card in the deck." said Quackerjack.

He chuckled.

He then pulled out a sword made of cards.

"Now, prepare to die." said Quackerjack.

But however; Randy crashed through the window and grabbed the sword Quackerjack had.

"Not on my watch." said Randy.

Quackerjack growled.

"Why can't you die?" said Quackerjack.

The two started wrestling the sword out of each other's hands.

On the ground; a cop car and Max's car appeared outside the casino.

Max and Roxanne got out of their car as MacArthur and Sanders exited the cop car.

MacArthur smirked.

"Finally, a chance to bust T.W Barker." said MacArthur.

"Question is, where is he?" said Sanders.

Max looked up and saw the helicopter.

"Maybe in the chopper as Randy and Quackerjack are fighting each other." said Max.

Everyone looked at Max.

"What makes you say that?" said Roxanne.

"The chopper that's flying over us." said Max.

Everyone looked up at the chopper.

"Wow." everyone said.

Randy and Quackerjack were still fighting each other.

"Stop, stop, you'll kill us all." said Barker.

But Quackerjack simply opened the door on Barker's side and the wolf fell out of it onto the ground close to the others.

Barker groaned and looked at the four.

"Help me, Quackerjack is trying to kill me, he even tried to destroy my casino after spending lots of money on it." said Barker.

But MacArthur slipped some handcuffs on the canine.

"WHAT THE!" The Dog shouted.

MacArthur then pulled out the copies that Randy made.

"It ain't the duck we're after, it's you." said MacArthur.

"You're under arrest for insurance fraud." said Sanders.

MacArthur tossed Barker into the cop car before closing it up.

"You'll get the chair for this." Said MacArthur.

Barker scoffed.

"As if." said Barker.

He was about to run when a house fell on him.

The others noticed it and became shocked.

"What is this, a house factory?" said Max.

"Or maybe a tornado did it." Said Sanders.

Max shook his head.

"This is earthquake country, not tornado country. We're living in California." said Max.

Sanders rolled her eyes and went to where the house was and only sees Barker's legs.

The legs curled up before going into the house.

However; Sanders reached into the house and pulled Barker out of it.

"Curses." said Barker.

Back in the chopper; Randy and Quackerjack were still wrestling each other for the sword before Quackerjack backed into the controls.

The chopper went out of control.

"NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" yelled Quackerjack.

The chopper started to fall to the ground.

Killer Croc exited the casino.

"Better leave before something bad happens." said Croc.

But then the chopper fell on him, crushing the crocodile.

"Ow." said Killer Croc.

Later; Barker, Quackerjack, and Killer Croc were all cuffed up and in an armored truck as Randy was using his judgement scanner on the tree.

The flashing then stopped on the X.

"All guilty of each of the crimes I listed." said Randy.

He closed up the device before putting it away.

The truck was closed up before it drove off.

"What should we do about this casino?" asked MacArthur.

"Well, by law, if the building in question turns out to have been built illegally, then it's to be demolished." said Sanders.

MacArthur became shocked.

"What?" said MacArthur.

Max who was now wearing construction clothing and equipment and holding a TNT plunger started speaking through a megaphone.

"Okay everyone, the whole building is cleared up of people, let's blow this place up." said Max.

He pushed the plunger and the casino exploded.

Randy now out of his ninja suit approached the now burning casino and pulled out a stick with a marshmallow on it before cooking it over a fire.

"Eh, this was worth it." said Randy.

He then ate the marshmallow.

"Mmm." said Randy.


	8. Quackerjack Never Learns

In the Toon City Police department; Quackerjack, Barker, and Killer Croc were sitting in a cell with each other.

"Not my best plan." said Barker.

"Gee you think?" asked Killer Croc and punches the Dog Villain.

Then MacArthur appeared and opened the cell.

"Quackerjack, Croc, you both made bail." said MacArthur.

Quackerjack squealed.

"I'm so happy." said Quackerjack.

"Same here." said Croc.

The two mentioned villains stood up and walked out of the cell as Barker sighed.

"Always a bridesmaid, and not a bride." said Barker.

Outside the station; Quackerjack and Croc walked out of the building.

"So who paid our bail?" said Croc.

The two looked on to see Joker and Hater who were glaring at each of them, shocking the two.

"Wanna switch?" said Quackerjack.

Croc gulped.

"You are in big trouble." said Hater.

"Come on, I don't even work for you, you fired me in that Strange Home fic, remember?" said Killer Croc.

Hater did some thinking.

"Oh yeah." said Hater.

"Besides, Barker promised me half the insurance money to Quackerjack's Wild once it was destroyed. But that's not going to happen since it turned out he built the place illegally." said Croc.

Hater became pissed.

"You worthless little-you're coming back with me." said Hater.

He then zapped Killer Croc who passed out before dragging the crocodile like human off.

"Well Quackerjack, I hope you learned your lesson about getting mixed up with people who build casino's in your image." said Joker.

The duck nodded.

"I did. Next time I'll get the owner first, then destroy the casino." said Quackerjack.

Joker shook his head.

"He hasn't learned a lesson." said Joker.

Back in Toon Manor; Sonic was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

He then smiled.

"Nothing like personal hygiene." said Sonic.

He stopped brushing and spit his toothpaste out before sipping some water and spitting it out.

"Might not see my cat and rabbit again." said Sonic.

But then Salem appeared on Sonic's head and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" said Salem.

Sonic removed Salem from his head and became shocked.

"Salem?" said Sonic.

"One and only." said Salem.

Sonic looked down to see Colosso and picked him up.

"Professor Colosso, you're both back." said Sonic.

He then became confused.

"Why do you both have each other's tails?" said Sonic.

The two animals became confused.

"What're you?" said Salem.

He and Colosso looked at their tails and became shocked.

"Why those no good rats." said Colosso.

"I'LL EAT THEM!" shouted Salam.

Sonic shook his head.

"I'm just to happy to be worried." said Sonic.


End file.
